En el buen sentido
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Renesmee crece y tiene cosas que contar. Diez viñetas de su corta vida de momento en las que han predominado los sentidos. Jake/Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

**Hacía mucho que no escribía nada sobre Crepúsculo en versión fic y esta tarde me ha dado por pensar en algo de este tipo, así que aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. Será una tabla de 10Instantes con los sentidos y contado por Renesmee en primera persona y por edades. Soy ferviente admiradora del Jake/Nessie, así que no dudéis que acabará saliendo con mayor o menor intensidad.**

**Y creo que ya sólo me queda deciros que espero que lo disfrutéis y que por cada review que no me dejáis, muere un gatito, así que no seáis crueles :P**

**¡Mordiscos!**

**Kira**

* * *

**1. Tacto**

_11 años (al menos, en apariencia)_

Mi familia es especial. Mis amigos dicen que las suyas también lo son. Los papás de Daniel están divorciados, Anne tiene seis hermanos y Sarah dos papás, aunque no sabe por qué, pero sus familias no son _tan_ especiales como la mía. Y yo no puedo decirles por qué la mía es _más mejor_, así que piensan que lo digo porque todos son muy guapos, con la piel blanca y los ojos dorados, y porque me dejan no ir a cole cuando hace sol y puedo quedarme en casa jugando.

Ni Daniel ni Anne ni Sarah saben que mi tía Alice puede ver el futuro, o que papá siempre sabe lo que pienso ni tampoco que tío Jasper siempre hace que me duerma dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza cuando estoy enfadada y así se me pasa todo. Y, claro, tampoco saben que todos, hasta los abuelos Carlisle y Esme, son… bueno… _vampiros_.

No me gusta esa palabra. A la gente no le gustan los vampiros, creen que matan gente y son malos y duermen en ataúdes durante el día. Están muy equivocados. En mi casa no duerme nadie salvo yo, ni tampoco nadie más toma comida o usa el baño (y de eso no me quejo, porque es mejor). Bueno, sólo yo… y el tío Jake.

El tío Jake es guay. Casi siempre está en casa o en el jardín, es muy, muy alto y es muy calentito, como una barbacoa. Nunca lleva camiseta y casi siempre va descalzo, porque es un desastre y no se acuerda de dónde deja los zapatos. Mis papás dicen que apesta a perro mojado, pero yo creo que huele muy bien, como a hierba y madera, y además es muy divertido verle pelear con tía Rose, que siempre se queja de que ande cerca y lo deje todo lleno de pelos.

El tío Jake es el único que no toma sangre por aquí después del abuelo Charlie, que viene de vez en cuando y me lleva de paseo en el coche de la policía. Siempre que alguien toma una taza o yo meriendo, arruga la nariz y pone cara de asco. Yo no lo entiendo, a mí me gusta la sangre, pero mamá ya me ha explicado que no a todo el mundo le gusta ni la toma y que por eso es mejor que no diga nada, así que me río y miro para otro lado. A veces, tío Jake me lleva a cazar ciervos al bosque, pero se acaba aburriendo y se sienta a mirar cómo lo hago yo. Otras veces me lleva a la playa, pero nunca me deja entrar al agua y entonces la que se aburre soy yo, y volvemos a casa.

Pero lo que más me gusta de el tío Jake es cuando cambia y me lleva a caballito sobre su espalda, trotando, por el bosque. Es un lobo enooooooorme y tiene el pelo largo y rojo. A mí me gusta acariciarlo porque es muy suave y le hago cerrar los ojos y temblar, y pone unas caras muy graciosas. Le gusta que le acaricie la cabeza y las orejas, pero mamá no me deja rascarle la tripa como al perro de Sarah, no sé por qué. A veces se tumba conmigo en el jardín y me duermo usándole de almohada mientras le paso la mano por el lomo una y otra vez. Es como un peluche grande y caliente.

Tío Jake me ha contado que antes de que yo naciese, mamá era quien lo acariciaba por el lomo, pero ahora mamá prefiere no hacerlo porque luego le huelen mal las manos.

Yo no lo entiendo, pero nadie me lo explica, así que me da igual. A mí me gusta acariciar al tío Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Vista**

_12 años (seguimos con las apariencias)_

_Hoy he decidido hacer una investigación científica. Mamá me ha dejado para leer _Jane Eyre_ y no me ha gustado el final porque el señor Rochester se queda ciego y eso me parece muy triste. Al final puede ver por un ojo, pero mal, y no me gusta, es horrible que casi no pueda ver a Jane. Me he quedado pensando un buen rato y al final lo he decidido. Sólo tengo que preguntar._

_- Papá, mamá, ¿puedo haceros unas preguntas? – irrumpo en el salón, donde papá intenta convencer a mamá de cambiar de coche enseñándole unas fotos en una revista. Los dos me miran sorprendidos y papá se sonríe. A veces odio que pueda leerme el pensamiento, ¡me deja muy poca intimidad!_

_- Claro, pregunta – me dice, muy divertido._

_- ¿Cuándo viste a mamá por primera vez?_

_Mamá sonríe también, como si le hiciese gracia._

_- En el instituto. Estábamos en la cafetería y podía oírlos a todos pensar y hablar sobre ella, pero no salía nada de su cabeza._

_- ¿Y qué fue lo primero que pensaste?_

_- Que me había averiado – dice papá, y él y mamá se ríen._

_- ¿Y tú, mamá?_

_- Pues en el mismo momento. A mí me estaban explicando todos los chismes sobre los Cullen y tu padre me miraba como si estuviese enfadado conmigo. A mí me asustaba, así que le di la espalda e intenté no mirar más, pero era difícil. Y luego en clase, cuando me senté a su lado, me puso unas caras de asco… que dejé de mirarle también._

_- ¿Ninguno de los dos pensó del otro que era muy guapo? ¡Pues vaya asco de romance! – protesto. _

_- Cuando me desperté después de tenerte y convertirme… sí que lo pensé. Fue la primera vez que vi con mis ojos nuevos, y ver a tu padre fue bastante grato – mi madre se sonríe y papá le da un beso en la frente._

_Asiento, me levanto y salgo sin una palabra. Papá ya sabrá que ahora iré a casa de los abuelos. Quiero preguntarles a ellos también. Pero los abuelos no están cuando llego, aunque sí el resto, viendo la tele en el salón. Parecen una tropa de jubilados._

_- ¡Tía Alice! – la elijo la primera porque supongo que me habrá visto venir - ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando viste al tío Jasper por primera vez?_

_Los demás me miran como si se me hubiese ido la olla, pero ella sonríe y aprieta un poco más la mano del tío Jazz._

_- Ya sabía que iba a aparecer, así que sólo pensé que llegaba muy tarde._

_- ¿Y tú, tío Jazz, qué pensaste cuando viste a Alice?_

_Tío Jasper parece no saber qué decir y pone una cara muy graciosa._

_- Bueno… Primero me sorprendí, porque ella ya sabía quién era yo, y luego cuando me cogió la mano no pude pensar nada, sólo sentía… sentía que estaba completo de repente – hasta él parece sorprendido de sí mismo._

_A mí, estoy segura, me hacen chiribitas los ojos. Pero es que ha sido tan bonito… Me giro hacia mis otros tíos, que parecen muy divertidos por todo._

_- ¿Y vosotros que pensasteis la primera vez que os visteis?_

_Tío Emmet parece entusiasmado con la pregunta y mira a tía Rose como si se la quisiera comer con los ojos._

_- Yo pensé que tu tía estaba…_

_- ¡Ness! – le interrumpe Alice – Jacob ha llegado, está en el jardín._

_Yo me levanto, llena de ilusión en un momento, y voy hacia la entrada._

_- Tenía que cortar esa frase, ¡no puedes decirle ese tipo de cosas a una niña de doce años! – oigo a Alice diciendo, y suena un ruido que, seguramente, ha sido una colleja._

_Pero a mí ya me da igual la respuesta, porque tío Jake está aquí, esperándome sentado en el porche. Sólo lleva unos pantalones negros de chándal y se ha cortado un poco el pelo, lo que le viene genial, porque empezaba a parecer un lobo peludo ya en su forma humana también._

_- ¡Nessie! – me saluda sonriendo y me abraza, levantándome un poco en el aire._

_Echamos a andar a través del bosque. Casi todos los fines de semana hacemos lo mismo, a veces echando carreras hasta La Push. Caminamos un poco y al final le hago una pregunta pillándole desprevenido._

_- Tío Jake, ¿tú no tienes novia? - Él me mira como si fuera una marciana. – Bueno, todos tienen pareja, hasta el abuelo Charlie, pero a ti nunca te he visto con una chica que no fuera Leah, y no es que os llevéis muy bien, precisamente._

_Él se queda como bloqueado. No se lo esperaba._

_- Bueno… estuve enamorado de tu madre – confiesa._

_- Ya lo sé, papá y mamá me lo explicaron hace tiempo – ruedo los ojos – Pero ahora ya hace mucho que no lo estás. ¿Por qué no hay otra chica?_

_Jake parece dudar pero luego acaba diciéndome, a modo de secreto:_

_- Sí que hay otra chica, pero no se lo he dicho a nadie – yo le miro, esperando un nombre, pero él sigue hablando y yo ya sé que no me va a decir quién es – Y cuando la vi por primera vez fue… fue como volver a nacer. Todo tenía sentido si ella estaba cerca…_

_Se queda en silencio, y mira hacia el cielo, como si necesitara calmarse. Tío Jake es muy intenso a veces, pero nunca lo había visto así._

_- Bueno, ya me dirás quién es – digo, intentando aligerar el silencio. Luego le salto a la espalda y le revuelvo el pelo - ¡El último en llegar a La Push es un gusano apestoso!_

_Y salgo corriendo tan rápido que no veo ni por dónde voy._

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Bueno, pues poco más tengo que decir. Regresé antes de ayer de mi viaje y ya tengo otra viñeta (los vicios no son buenos…)

En fin, ¿me merezco un review?

Besos

Kira


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Oído**

_13 años (que veamos)_

Odio a papá y su estúpido poder para leer mentes. En serio.

Él intenta no escucharme porque sabe que lo detesto, pero no puede evitarlo y yo así no puedo hacer nada, porque cada vez que quiero pensar en algo que no me gustaría compartir con un padre tengo que marcharme al medio del bosque. Y es incómodo cuando el ochenta por ciento de las veces está lloviendo o nevando o hay niebla o cualquier otra cosa, porque este maldito pueblo parece recién sacado de una película de terror.

Pero bueno, en realidad lo que me fastidia es no tener secretos para él. Muchas veces me viene muy bien, como cuando tengo que darle una mala nota, porque él lo ve antes en mi cabeza y también ve lo mal que me siento, y entonces no hay problemas y solamente me dice que estudie más para hacer la recuperación. Para eso está muy bien, claro.

Lo malo es que últimamente he empezado a pensar en una persona, no en películas, personajes de libros o estudios. Una persona. Es un chico de mi clase que se sienta conmigo en Historia y se pasa todo el rato molestándome, aunque en el fondo, cuando al final me escribe una nota en el libro, siempre me acabo riendo. Creo que me gusta, pero no se lo he dicho a nadie y espero que papá tampoco lo haya hecho, porque eso sería un asco y me enfadaría con él y él sabría que no le hablo antes de que no le hable, y así todo pierde el misterio.

He decidido que voy a hablar con mi tía Alice, que al fin y al cabo es la que mejor se toma estas cosas. Mamá lo intenta, pero realmente los chicos no son lo suyo. Lo malo es que cuando he ido a buscar a tía Alice sólo he encontrado a Emmet y Jazz, que me han dicho que ella, tía Rosalie y los abuelos se habían marchado a ver a Tania y los demás al norte. Mis tíos no tienen el poder de papá, pero por desgracia también son demasiado perceptivos.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Nessie? – me pregunta tío Jazz con una sonrisa amable que le curva las cicatrices de la cara convirtiéndola en una máscara que asustaría a la mayor parte de mis amigos humanos si pudiesen verla.

- No… - digo, en voz baja, rezando por poder salir de allí antes de hablar más de la cuenta.

- Uh, te has puesto roja, pequeña – brama con su vozarrón grave tío Emmet antes de agarrarme de la cintura y sentarme en sus rodillas - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tío Emmet, no tengo dos años – protesto, intentando bajarme, pero no me deja, así que me retuerzo como una sardinilla fuera del agua. Él empieza a hacerme cosquillas y yo me echo a reír como una niña pequeña, con lo que consigue lo que estaba buscando, que me quede tan cansada como para permanecer en su regazo.

- ¿Para qué buscabas a Alice? – me pregunta Jasper, ahora sonriendo del todo por la escena. Él se sienta a nuestro lado y me pasa una mano por el pelo. Cualquier otra le diría que no es ningún caniche, pero viendo lo poco propenso que es a los gestos cariñosos, yo sólo le sonrío.

- Cosas de chicas.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- No es algo de chicas que ella conozca muy bien.

- ¡A Nessie le gusta un chico!

Bien, siempre he pensado que Emmet es muy divertido y todo eso, pero la cosa pierde gracia cuando con quien se mete es contigo. Rectifico: no tiene gracia. De hecho, me pongo tan roja que por un momento siento que voy a arder, lo que hace que Jasper se sonría aún más y que Emmet estalle en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué chico es? – pregunta, todavía riéndose.

- ¡No es nadie!

- Venga, Nessie, dilo ya – protesta una voz desde la puerta.

- Tienes que dejar esa manía de espiar detrás de las puertas, tío Jake, en serio – digo, sonrojándome más todavía. Por alguna razón, me da más vergüenza hablar con él delante que sólo con Jazz y Emmet.

Él se encoge de hombros y se acerca a nosotros.

- Tengo buen oído y Emmet grita mucho. Os he oído desde el río.

Enfadada conmigo misma por ser tan poco discreta en una zona tan llena de cotillas sobrenaturales me levanto de un salto del regazo de mi tío y les lanzo a todos una mirada enfurecida antes de marcharme refunfuñando.

- Nessie… - me choco con papá de la que vuelvo al bosque. Seguro que él también ha oído toda la conversación y ahora me está oyendo pensar esto. Genial. – No te tomes en serio a tus tíos. Es la primera vez que tienen una sobrinita y es la primera vez que le gusta un chico – _Ya, claro, seguro_ – Espera… ¿ha habido otro?

No necesita más que mirar mi cara como para saber que no pienso decir ni pensar nada que le dé una sola pista. Estoy enfadada y avergonzada.

- ¿Ha habido otro chico? – aúlla Emmet desde la casa, porque seguramente todos los que están dentro también están oyendo nuestra conversación.

- ¡Argh! – exclamo - ¡Odio a esta maldita familia de cotillas! – grito, antes de correr hacia mi casa haciendo gala de mi mejor velocidad. Allí papá no podrá oírme pensar durante un buen rato.

Sin embargo, cuando llego allí y veo a mamá leyendo en el sofá a través del cristal me doy cuenta de que no me apetece responder un interrogatorio ni tampoco enfadarme con ella, así que sigo caminando sin rumbo. Llego a la línea del Tratado pero me da igual. Desde que nací, esa línea no es más que una mera formalidad y Sam y los demás se llevan bien conmigo, así que no les importa que deambule por ahí. De hecho, algunas veces tengo la sensación de que Seth o Leah andan vigilándome y eso me pone de los nervios, pero no digo nada porque no estoy segura y, de todas formas, se supone que yo no lo sé.

Me paro cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy realmente lejos, lo suficiente, calculo, como para que papá no me oiga pensar y nadie más pueda venir a molestarme, así que me acomodo sobre un par de troncos, con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada, y cierro los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, noto algo pesado y cálido que se apoya en mis rodillas y cuando miro me encuentro con la cánida cabeza de Seth, que me mira con un interrogante brillando en sus ojos, como preguntándome si estoy bien.

Yo sonrío y le acaricio detrás de las orejas, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Silencio. Intimidad.

He encontrado mi sitio para pensar.

Por fin.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_Bueno, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, quizás, pero estoy trabajando en varias cosas ahora mismo y nunca encontraba un momento para seguir con las viñetas. Espero que sepáis perdonarme y que os haya gustado, que no haya sido una decepción y eso n.n_

_Un review siempre anima, ya sabéis._

_Mordiscos,_

_Kira_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Gusto**

_14 años (seguimos con esas apariencias que engañan)_

Hoy he dado mi primer beso.

Yuju (no me veis, pero esto carece de emoción).

Y vosotros os preguntaréis que por qué tan poco entusiasmo, si se supone que debe de ser uno de los momentos más bonitos de mi vida.

Pues veréis, el caso es que ha sido asqueroso y no estoy segura de querer repetirlo. Será la última vez que acepte una cita con un chico si todas van a acabar así, y eso que sólo hemos ido con Anne y unos cuantos más a pasar la tarde a la playa, porque si hubiésemos estado solos igual Michael no se habría esperado hasta la despedida y ya me habría besado mucho antes. No creo que yo hubiese podido resistirlo.

Por eso todavía no he vuelto a casa, estoy demasiado traumatizada y nada preparada para que mi padre sepa lo que ha pasado, porque me conozco demasiado bien como para saber que cuanto más intente no pensar en ello, antes voy a rememorarlo. He decidido volver por mi pie a través del bosque, aunque el resto no parecía muy convencido hasta que Seth les ha dicho que me acompañaría si quería dar un paseo solo para que me dejasen en paz. Menos mal. Seth se ha dado cuenta de que no quería compañía y me ha dejado en cuanto los hemos perdido de vista. Es muy majo, voy a tener que encontrar una forma de darle las gracias por cómo me cuida siempre.

El caso es que estoy aquí sentada, en el que ya lleva un año siendo mi pequeño refugio, envuelta en mi chubasquero y sólo con ganas de estar así por lo menos un par de horas más, aunque sé que no puedo permitírmelo si no quiero que mi madre se muera de un susto y papá saque a todo el mundo en plan redada por todo Forks. Van a volverme loca algún día.

- ¿Nessie?

Me inclino un poco hacia adelante para ver a Jake caminando hacia mí a través de la maleza verde que nos rodea. Se sienta en el otro extremo de mi tronco.

- Hey – digo en voz baja.

- Tienes una cara horrible, ¿estás bien? – pregunta, preocupado.

- Bah…

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – ahora ya parece divertido por mi inexpresividad.

- No importa, ya hablaré con Alice.

- ¿Y por qué conmigo no? – sus emociones son cambiantes pero intensas, espero. Ahora suena como un niño enfadado por no poder tener su chocolate.

- Bueno – me pongo ligeramente roja y eso es un engorro. Pensé que ya había superado esa fase en que me avergonzaba de las cosas delante de Jake por ser un chico -, son cosas de chicas…

- Imagíname con una falda – propone él.

- No quiero que se rían de mí – admito.

- No me reiré.

- Mentiroso…

- Bueno, igual un poco, pero seguro que puedes soportarlo. Tendrás acceso a toda mi sabiduría – añade, como si eso tuviera que convencerme del todo.

Suspiro. Qué más da, no va a haber quien le aguante si no le digo algo.

- Hoy he dado mi primer beso – él permanece con expresión neutra, a la espera de que añada algo más – y ha sido horrible. No voy a besar a nadie nunca más.

Me lleva unos segundos darme cuenta de que, aunque se sonría, se está riendo de mí a carcajadas por dentro. Parece muy divertido con mis graves problemas existenciales.

- ¿Te ha llenado de babas o…?

- No. Un poco. No es eso, vamos. Es que, yo no sé si es normal, pero… - dejo la frase colgando, insegura.

- ¿No te habrá metido mano? – pregunta, súbitamente serio e incluso algo enfadado.

- ¡No! Si ni siquiera debe de saber dónde ponerla… No, es que… ¿es normal que ahora me sepa la boca a pescado?

Ahora ya sí que se ríe de mí y en mi cara, para más inri.

- ¿Pescado?

Asiento.

- No, no es muy normal, la verdad. ¿No se había lavado los dientes?

- No tiene gracia. – digo, secamente. Yo aquí con un drama personal y él a lo suyo… desde luego, no hay con quién contar – Mira, en los libros siempre dicen que los labios de la otra persona saben a frutas o azúcar o cosas de esas, y mamá y Alice también lo han hablado y aunque tengan sus propia versión de succionadoras de sangre, más o menos coinciden. Yo estoy segura de que ni papá ni tío Jasper ni tú sabéis a pescado.

- Nunca me lo han dicho – admite él -, aunque he besado a pocas chicas, y empecé más tarde que tú – añade, como un reproche amistoso.

- Pero ninguna sabía a pescado.

- No, ninguna.

Suspiro otra vez. Luego me levanto.

- Me voy a casa.

- Te acompaño, no quiero que te pierdas.

- Si debo de conocer este bosque mejor que tú – me burlo, echando a andar a su lado.

Él me dedica una sonrisa traviesa, pero no me replica, y caminamos un buen rato en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta de casa. Todas las luces están apagadas y parece vacía, así que papá y mamá deben de estar en casa de los abuelos. Bueno, más tiempo para mí, pienso, poniendo una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, lista para entrar.

- Vuelves a tener cara preocupada – me reprende tío Jake al verme reflejada en el cristal de la entrada.

- Es que ahora tengo una duda.

- A ver…

- ¿Y si yo también tengo sabor a pescado? – pregunto, llevándome la otra mano a los labios, angustiada.

Tío Jake parece dudar. No sé que se le pasará por la cabeza, porque la sonrisa, esa sonrisa grande, blanca y sincera que se extiende desde su boca a sus ojos, con la que me obsequia cada vez que le hablo de algo, es bastante indefinida. Pero por fin se decide, la amplía un poco más, aunque con un matiz diferente, no sé si algo decepcionado, se inclina hacia mí… y me besa en la frente.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi no me lo parece – me dice, antes de volver por donde me ha acompañado.

Yo me quedo allí parada unos segundos, con la mano aún sobre el picaporte. Después sonrío, sacudo la cabeza y entro a la casa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **(eso de que duele ponerlo, espero que sea un mito) todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío. Lo demás sí._

**05. Olfato**

_15 años (que se sospechan)_

A mí, con el tiempo, lo que más claro me va quedando es que, debajo de esa fachada de familia normal que nos hemos forjado, debemos de ser el cúmulo de personas más raro que ha pisado Forks jamás. Mis padres siempre me han enseñado que todos somos diferentes, y de pequeña esa enseñanza era importante porque necesitaban que guardase silencio en cuanto a lo que pasaba de puertas para adentro (ya sabéis, sangre, gente que no duerme, caza, misteriosos lobos que rondan la casa…), pero ahora lo único que puedo entender es que debemos de ser una panda de lunáticos.

Siempre he oído eso de _Para gustos, colores_, lo que da a entender de una manera bastante directa que no todos estamos cortados por el mismo patrón. Papá a menudo dice, por ejemplo, que mamá _es un caso aparte_ _porque tiene las costumbres más raras del mundo,_ y mis tías Alice y Rosalie, así como la abuela Esme, muchas veces le apoyan porque parece ser que es verdad que mi madre es un poco peculiar en cuanto a los detalles. Los chicos, salvo el abuelo Carlisle, que por lo general es la voz de la calma y la sabiduría y a veces es tan bueno que es tonto, suelen coincidir en todo: el gusto por los coches, la música o la caza, pero discrepan de sus parejas en muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando de sentimientos va la cosa.

Yo no digo nada, porque si hay alguien diferente en la familia, esa soy yo, y más últimamente. Yo no soy un vampiro. Tampoco una humana. No soy nada, pero estoy un poco en el medio de todo. Bebo sangre, pero el corazón me late, y aunque soy casi tan indestructible como todos ellos, puedo sonrojarme de esa forma que tanta gracia les hace a papá y tío Emmet. Además, soy la más joven, por lo que, como Alice se empeña en recalcar siempre, por lo general tengo las opiniones más sencillas e impulsivas. Mis gustos también son más extraños que los suyos, aunque la principal diferencia radica en una sola cosa: lobos.

Todos en mi familia, unos con más diplomacia que otros, coinciden en que el tío Jake apesta, en el sentido más literal de la expresión. Rosalie nunca se corta a la hora de demostrárselo, y de hecho está encantada de repetirlo siempre que puede, pero papá, por ejemplo, suele limitarse a arrugar la nariz y alejarse lo más posible sin llegar a ser maleducado. Hasta mamá, que siempre adoró a Jacob, tiene problemas para soportar el olor a veces. Y a tío Jake también le pasa a veces a la inversa, y le dan _arranques de pestilencia_, como él los llama, en los que no puede soportar estar en la casa, por lo que se va al jardín aunque esté nevando.

Yo no puedo entender esas cosas. Tengo el olfato tan desarrollado como cualquiera de ellos y nunca me huele mal. Ninguno. Mi familia huele a calor, a hogar, a algo conocido y protector que me llena la nariz de tranquilidad y cariño, aunque ya sé que la descripción es un poco bizarra. Cuando alguno de ellos me abraza si me encuentro mal, el olor me reconforta y hace que me sienta a gusto y con ganas de hacerme un ovillo y quedarme un poco más en el sitio, disfrutando de la seguridad.

Tío Jake, sin embargo, es un poco diferente. Me gusta también su olor, también es cálido y reconfortante, pero no tiene las mismas connotaciones que Jasper, sin ir más lejos. Jacob huele a madera, a bosque y a libertad, a viento, y me inspira la sensación de que jamás dejaría que me pasase nada, nunca, _en la vida_. Me siento a gusto con su olor y, lejos de arrugar la nariz y separarme discretamente, hace que quiera estar más cerca y poder captarlo mejor.

A papá le disgusta un poco cuando el tío Jake me abraza, no necesito su don para poder leerlo en su cara claramente. No entiendo el problema, tendría más lógica que se picase cuando lo ve hablando con mamá, que al fin y al cabo estuvo a nada de convertirse en su novia, pero curiosamente ahí nunca tiene ningún problema.

- Hey, Ness.

Tío Jake se desploma a mi lado, sobre el tronco en el que yo también estoy sentada, y nuestros brazos se rozan ligeramente.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta, con los ojos cerrados. Parece cansado. Quizás porque son las tres de la mañana.

Es curiosa la diferencia: mis padres pondrían el grito en el cielo si supiesen que estoy en medio del bosque, a estas horas, un día lectivo, pero Jacob parece no ver nada raro en ello y se limita a hablar conmigo como si fuese la hora de comer.

- Pensar.

- Te has aficionado mucho a eso últimamente. –yo sonrío y no digo nada - ¿Y en qué piensas?

- En olores – respondo con sinceridad.

Eso hace que tío Jake abra un ojo y me mire como evaluando mis facultades mentales.

- Eres una tía muy rara.

- Vaya, ya no soy una _niña_, he adoptado la categoría de _tía_. Ya me siento casi una igual – me río.

- Sigues siendo un poco niña, pero ya no del todo – replica él y estoy segura de que lo veo sonrojarse un poco. - ¿Por qué olores?

- Sólo me hace gracia como os apestáis unos a otros, pero a mí ninguno me huele mal. Ni siquiera tú en forma de lobo con todo el pelo mojado de la lluvia.

- Tu padre odia ese olor – se ríe él entre dientes.

- Ya, pero a mí me hueles _bien_ – digo bostezando.

Tío Jake no dice nada y, aunque sigue con los ojos cerrados, su expresión es bastante indescifrable. Parece complacido y eso me hace mucha gracia.

- Tú también hueles bien. – admite – Hueles a limón y césped recién cortado.

- ¿Te olería mejor si fuese un lobo? – pregunto, intrigada.

Con eso consigo que abra los dos ojos y me mire fijamente, cavilando sobre mi pregunta. Me sonríe y sus dientes blancos brillan bajo la luz de la luna llena.

- No lo creo. Creo que estás perfecta como estás. Me gusta el césped recién cortado.

Sonrío también. Por mucho que papá diga que Jake es un grandullón arrogante e insoportable con la misma sensibilidad que una berenjena, yo no comparto esa opinión. Tío Jake y yo tenemos muchas conversaciones de este tipo y aún no ha dicho una palabra que fuese una estupidez. Puede bromear, sí, pero…

Se levanta.

- Venga, voy a llevarte a casa – dice, antes de desaparecer unos segundos para volver convertido en un enorme lobo marrón.

Le acaricio el hocico y él cierra los ojos y casi puedo verle sonreír. Me subo a su lomo, agarrándome con cuidado a su cuello, y él hecha a correr. Yo aspiro una gran bocanada de aire y la nariz se me llena de ese olor tan familiar. Huele a madera y a bosque. Y a libertad.

_Huele a Jacob._

Me sonrojo un poco en la oscuridad.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_Hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Espero que os haya gustado n.n_

_Besos sobrenaturales_

_Kira._

_pD. los reviews son siempre bienvenidos, lo sabéis, ¿no?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me voy a clase. Esperando que os guste…._

_Kira_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**6. Sexto Sentido**

_16 años_

Desde pequeña he tenido que tener cuidado con mi pequeña habilidad especial, como lo llama mi madre. Eso de hacer que los demás vean lo que se te pasa por la cabeza puede llegar a resultar extraño para algunas personas, y aunque hace tiempo que ya superé esa fase de _Soy una pobre incomprendida y un bicho raro_, de vez en cuando no puedo evitar sentirme un poco apagada por eso de ser diferente y no poder compartirlo.

Tío Jasper es el que mejor capta todo el significado de mi estado de ánimo, quizás porque lo percibe con más intensidad que el resto, y se esfuerza siempre por animarme sutilmente para que los demás no se den cuenta de qué va la cosa, aunque estoy segura de que papá lo sabe y tía Alice también, porque Jasper no tiene secretos con ellos: papá los averigua sin querer y a Alice se lo cuenta todo siempre.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Como ahora. Jasper sólo ha necesitado que parase cinco minutos por casa para olerse qué es lo que me pasa y venir conmigo a dar un paseo después de intercambiar una mirada con tía Alice.

- Es una tontería, no debería dejar que esto me siguiera pasando – musito yo.

- Renesmee – y es raro, porque todos, siempre, menos mamá, me llaman Nessie -, eres demasiado lista como para molestarte por una tontería.

Se hace el silencio entre nosotros y yo suspiro. Ha venido hasta aquí conmigo, así que algo sí que debe de importarle cómo me sienta.

- Es sólo que me ha dado un bajón al ver hoy a Daniel y Sarah a la salida de clase.

- ¿Por qué?

- Iban cogidos de la mano.

Para cualquiera que nos oyese, yo quedaría de loca neurótica para arriba, porque deprimirme por eso… Pero para mi familia y para mí ese simple gesto tiene más implicaciones de las que se aprecian a simple vista. Por lo general me controlo bastante bien a la hora de dejar traslucir mis habilidades, pero viendo anteriores experiencias en la familia, parece ser que me descontrolaré cuando me enamore por primera vez, y no puedo permitirme eso. Yo supongo que será algo hormonal, pero como no hay nada comprobado, no puedo arriesgarme, lo que significa que no estoy muy segura de qué pasará el día que alguien quiera darme la mano a mí y… bueno, pase lo que pasará. No es sólo el que pueda descubrirme a mí y a mi familia ante otra persona, sino el cómo reaccionará el otro al ver lo que soy capaz de hacer. No es algo muy fácil de asimilar…

Tío Jasper tampoco sabe muy bien qué decir.

- Ness, no creo que vayas a tener problemas con eso. Es tu poder, forma parte de ti, no puedes esconderlo para siempre – dice suavemente.

- Es raro. Vosotros lo tuvisteis más fácil, ya erais vampiros todos cuando os conocisteis, así no hay que preocuparse por las anomalías – protesto en voz baja.

Jasper se ríe entre dientes.

- Yo lo consideraría mi sexto sentido. Para transmitir, en vez de captar – dice, pasándome un brazo por el hombro con cariño.

- No lo hace más sencillo.

- No, pero todo el mundo tiene cinco. Tú deberías sentirte afortunada de tener seis, y la persona que te quiera aprenderá a apreciarlo.

Me quedo algo sorprendida, porque tío Jasper no es muy dado a hablar de esas cosas. Por lo general guarda silencio y es Alice la que pone en palabras lo que ambos piensan. Él habla por miradas.

- Quizás debería buscarme a alguien tan raro como yo – digo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Así no se sorprendería de lo mío.

- Quizás. – admite él misteriosamente – O quizás esté más cerca de lo que tú crees.

Giro el cuello bruscamente para mirarle.

- ¿Alice ha visto algo?

Jasper se ríe.

- No, lo siento. Es sólo una intuición.

Entonces sopla el viento y él arruga la nariz. Un olor familiar se aproxima a nosotros, que, sin que yo me diese cuenta, hemos caminado hasta adentrarnos en la profundidad del bosque.

- ¿Volvemos a casa? – me pregunta.

- No estoy preparada para aguantar a mi padre y su poder cotilla. Ve tú, yo iré en un rato.

Tío Jasper asiente y me besa en la frente antes de salir disparado de regreso a casa.

En cuanto él desaparece, un lobo marrón y grande emerge de entre la vegetación con la lengua colgando por fuera de la boca y acerca su hocico a mí. Estoy segura de que ha oído toda la conversación. Yo pongo mis manos sobre su pelaje y lo acaricio, dejándole ver lo que he visto yo hoy en el colegio y lo mal que me hizo sentir. Él restriega su hocico contra mí en un ademán consolador y nos quedamos ahí sentados un buen rato.

Es agradable saber que mi sexto sentido no asusta a todo el mundo.

* * *

_Me gustan los reviews... Sí, es una indirecta..._


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Venga, que ya estamos en la recta final! Sólo quedan 3 viñetas para que se conozca el desenlace, pequeños saltamontes, y ya están escritas. Esta vez he tardado más en publicar porque quería terminar de escribir la tabla, por si luego ya no me daba tiempo por las clases o lo que fuese (por cierto, la universidad me encanta, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo… creo)._

_En fin, que no os doy más la brasa._

_Como siempre, espero que os guste_

… _y que me lo hagáis saber si es así, ya sabéis (guiño, guiño)._

_Besos de Jasper/Jacob (Edward me da como no sé qué, pero si queréis…)_

_Kira_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**7. Sentido del humor**

17 años

- ¡Jacob Black! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida!

El grito de mi madre resuena por todas las habitaciones de la casa, haciendo que algunos de nosotros asomemos la cabeza por las escaleras para ver qué es lo que pasa. Seguramente, tío Jake habrá gastado alguna de sus bromas habituales y mi madre, con la dulzura que la caracteriza se ha encargado de pedirle que no la repita. Son un duo muy curioso, porque aunque se pasan la vida quejándose el uno del otro, en el fondo se caen bien y todo ese cariño que se tenían antes de que mamá se convirtiese en vampiro sigue ahí, enterrado bajo varias capas de instintos sobrenaturales.

Los demás regresan a sus ocupaciones y se olvidan de todo, pero yo bajo las escaleras trotando (estaba en la habitación de mi padre escuchando música, me he propuesto escuchar toda su colección antes de Año Nuevo) para saludar a Jake, y cuando lo hago él me acoge en un abrazo de oso que me levanta del suelo. Parece que el mal humor de mi madre, lo pone a él de bueno.

- Y deja a mi hija en el suelo – añade mi madre, suavizando muy, muy poco la expresión de su rostro.

Tío Jacob se ríe entre dientes y me posa, aunque mantiene el brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

- Entonces… ¿Estás lista ya? – me pregunta.

- Sí, sólo tengo que coger el móvil.

Tanto mi madre como él ponen los ojos en blanco y yo contengo una sonrisa mientras voy a la cocina a por el teléfono. Fue todo idea de mi padre, que siempre ha tenido ademanes _sobreprotectores y controladores con tendencia al melodrama y la exageración_, en palabras de tía Rosalie. A mí, personalmente, me da igual: mi móvil es de última generación y tiene todo lo que podría tener. Me encanta.

- Venga, vámonos.

Mi madre nos mira.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? – pregunta, con la voz teñida de desconfianza.

- Vamos al cine – responde Jacob .

- ¿A ver qué?

Yo ruedo los ojos, molesta. Mamá y sus _nada de algo para mayores de edad_.

- No te preocupes, ningún clasificado. Podemos ver alguna reposición de _Blancanieves_ – me burlo yo, divertida, y veo que Jacob también sonríe.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, no te burles de mí – dice mi madre, muy seria.

- Vale, vale – me río.

- Bella, eras más divertida cuando tus colmillos tenían una longitud normal – asegura solemnemente Jacob.

Mi madre no puede evitarlo más y una pequeña sonrisa escapa mientras nosotros nos encaminamos hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, subimos al viejo coche rojo y nos alejamos de la casa Cullen.

La película no está mal, como siempre que yo elijo, nos hemos saltado a la torera las censuras de mi madre y hemos ido a ver una de esas llenas de sangre, vísceras y mutilaciones que son tan graciosas, porque la sangre no es así, aunque nadie capte la sutil diferencia más que nosotros, que nos pasamos la hora y media que dura riéndonos con las palomitas en el regazo.

Una reposición de _Abierto hasta el amanecer_.

Algo bastante poético para la hija de dos vampiros.

- Bueno, no ha estado mal – dice tío Jacob desperezándose cuando las luces se encienden de nuevo y la gente empieza a salir.

- No sé, me da la sensación de que por el bien de la industria alguien debería hablar con los productores. Es una peli malísima.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Es un clásico! – replica él, falsamente ofendido, haciéndome reír – No deberías meterte con el rey Tarantino si no quieres tener que pagar las consecuencias – añade, haciendo más grave su voz e intentando parecer amenazador.

- Oh, sí, aterrorizada me tienes – digo yo, escéptica, y voy a levantarme para salir, porque ya nos hemos quedado solos, cuando tira de mi brazo y me sienta de nuevo.

Su cara está a un centímetro escaso de la mía y trago saliva y ese nudo que se me ha hecho en la garganta al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi cara. Tiene los ojos negros brillantes y cargados de malicia y, de repente, el no saber qué pasará ahora hace que me dé un vuelco el estómago, una sensación de vacío extrañamente placentera. Su mano se posa sobre mi cara y su pulgar recorre mi mejilla, trazando la forma del pómulo y el mentón con suavidad. Si tan solo me inclinase un poco hacia delante, yo…

- Venga, enana, vamos antes de que tu madre piense que te he secuestrado – me dice, separándose y soltando mi cara.

Yo asiento, incapaz todavía de hablar, y saco el móvil para volver a ponerle el sonido cuando me veo reflejada en la pantalla apagada.

Tengo la cara llena de chocolate. Llena.

- ¡Te voy a matar! – rujo, pero él ya está abajo del todo, previsor, y sólo me hace un guiño burlón.

- ¡Vamos, Ness, se supone que tienes más sentido del humor que tu madre! – exclama, antes de que me lance en su persecución con instintos homicidas.


	8. Chapter 8

_No digo nada. Espero que os guste n.n_

_Kira_

_

* * *

  
_

**8. Sentido de la orientación**

_18 años (sí, por fin)_

- ¡Felicidades, Ness!

- ¡Sí, felicidades!

Me he emocionado, lo admito. Qué bonito. Están todos, todos mis compañeros del colegio e incluso Sam y los suyos. Faltan mis padres y la parte vampírica de mi familia, pero siendo una fiesta de amigos, creo que es mejor así. Hoy cumplo dieciocho años (más o menos) y han decidido celebrarlo haciéndome una fiesta en la playa, de noche, con hoguera y todo. Muy romántico.

Me abrazan todos. Soy la primera de ellos que sale semioficialmente de la parte más desagradable de la adolescencia y eso nos hace mucha ilusión a todos. Yo creo que a partir de ahí las cosas sólo pueden ir a mejor.

- Yo sigo viéndote demasiado canija – me dice Seth cuando le dejan, por fin, acercarse para felicitarme.

- Eso es porque tú eres un fenómeno – le replico yo en un susurro, y él suelta una risita que casi suena a ladrido.

La fiesta empieza. Daniel se pone a tocar la guitarra y Seth y Embry se hacen cargo de la comida, repartiendo perritos calientes a diestro y siniestro. Me gusta la escena, se pueden ver las estrellas en el cielo y se respira el buen humor, se oyen risas, y gritos, y Sarah le hace los coros a su novio, y los dos se miran de una forma que no deja lugar a dudas mientras cantan ante los ojos de todos nosotros. Bueno, los míos ya no, porque _algo_ me los ha tapado.

- Si no me pides que adivine quién es, no tiene sentido que no me dejes ver – digo, divertida.

- Vale, ¿quién soy?

- Teniendo en cuenta que una sola de tus manos casi me cubre la mano entera… me arriesgaré a decir que eres Jake.

Sí, Jake. Ya no es _tío_ Jake.

Me quita las manos de los ojos y yo me giro para verle sonreír. Parece un niño grande –_muy_ grande-, pero está feliz y eso hace que yo también sonría. Jake siempre ha tenido el don de hacerme sentir bien con una sola mirada. Me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me estrecha con fuerza, echando a andar y arrastrándome a mí con él en el proceso. Vamos a dar una vuelta por la orilla de la playa, le vocalizo silenciosamente a Sarah cuando me mira interrogante, y ella asiente y vuelve a hacerle caso a Daniel. Y yo me quedo a solas de nuevo con Jake.

- Bueno, pues ya está, eres toda una adulta. Todavía no puedes comprar cerveza, pero ya sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a echarte una mano – me dice, guiñándome un ojo.

Me río. Jake sería el primero en sacudirme como una maraca si se enterase de que quiero comprar algo con alcohol. O me encerraría en casa bajo siete llaves.

- Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que vaya a reunirme con mis amigos los moteros. – digo - ¿Estás intentando distraerme para que no te pregunte por mi regalo?

Ahora el que se ríe es él. Siempre, todos los años desde que nací, tío Jake me da un regalo hecho por él. Tengo a toda mi familia en figuritas de madera en la repisa de mi habitación, un lobo aullando en mi mesita, un joyero cubierto de conchas, un ambientador de hierbas y madera (que está en mi armario, para darle buen olor a la ropa) y una pulsera a la que, en los últimos cumpleaños, Jake le ha ido añadiendo una nueva figurita que definiese ese año para mí. El año que me dio por decir que quería ser bailarina, me hizo una pequeña zapatilla de ballet de madera para colgarla, tengo también un libro, una flor tallada en sándalo (de cuando me dio por la jardinería, algo que abandoné al poco tiempo), un ojo (porque dice que los míos son muy bonitos), un pájaro… Creo que es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida. Desde luego, por lo menos es original.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un regalo para ti? Ya eres un poco mayorcita…

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Ya, claro. Como si él no me tratase siempre como a una renacuaja…

La música de guitarra cambia y los acordes me son tan familiares que no puedo evitar mirarlos un poco sorprendida. Es mi canción favorita. _Angel from Montgomery_. Me la están dedicando. Creo que Sarah se hace una idea un poco equivocada de la imagen que podemos dar Jake y yo…

- Vale, vale, en realidad sí que tengo algo para ti – admite finalmente él, sacando un envoltorio de papel marrón de su bolsillo -. No tuve tiempo de envolverlo en condiciones, perdona – añade, algo avergonzado.

_Make me an angel that flies from montgomery_

_Make me a poster of an old rodeo_

_Just give me one thing that I can hold on to_

_To believe in this living is just a hard way to go_

Lo cojo con avidez. Los regalos de Jake son siempre los que más ilusión me acaban haciendo. Me encantan y no sé por qué. Los demás admiten que son bonitos pero que, en realidad, no hay para tanto. Sobre todo mis padres y tía Rosalie.

Cuando lo abro veo un anillo de cuero trenzado. Es sencillo, sin adornos, y sin embargo remueve algo en mi estómago. Jake lo coge y me lo pone. Tiene las manos calientes, morenas y llenas de pequeñas durezas, y las mías, finas y heladas, parecen un chiste entre las suyas. Y sé que me voy a arrepentir, porque él saldrá corriendo y cuando mis padres se enteren empezarán a echar humo por las orejas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estamos tan cerca que sólo necesito subirme un poco más sobre las puntas de mis pies.

Y ya está hecho. Estoy besando a Jacob Black. A _Jake_. Al mismo que me llevaba a la playa de pequeña y me estiraba los rizos o me mecía suavemente cuando todavía era un bultito silencioso y encogido. Es un beso cálido, confiado y de descarga, porque en el fondo Emmet tenía razón cuando me picaba y decía que yo siempre he estado un poquito enamorada del _chucho_. Y es como perderse, como correr por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo ni saber volver a casa, porque no quiero hacerlo, como olvidarse de dónde estoy y con quién a mi alrededor, que es justamente lo que me está pasando, y yo no sé él, pero me siento desorientada porque no estoy segura de que esto esté bien.

Pero Jake me responde y empiezan a cobrar sentido las sonrisas a medias de Alice cuando nos ve juntos, o los gestos de mal humor que mi padre pone a veces sin motivo. Me envuelve con sus brazos hasta que él mismo parece darse cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo y me separa con suavidad.

Nos miramos.

- Lo siento – murmuro.

Y después me marcho. A meter la cabeza en un agujero. Porque no sé qué he visto en sus ojos, pero estoy casi segura de que no es bueno.

**

* * *

**

_Dejar reviews hará del mundo un lugar más feliz... (no es una indirecta, qué va...)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sí, soy mala y perversa y lamento haberos hecho esperar. La penúltima viñeta._

_Espero que os guste. No os tiréis mucho de los pelos._

_Besos,_

_Kira._

**9. Sentido de la moda**

_18 años_

_3 horas antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños…_

- Hum… ¿Alice?

Está sentada con Jasper viendo una película en el sofá del salón. Ya sabe como acaba, porque debe de haberla visto doscientas veces, pero aun así está totalmente concentrada. Levanta la mirada desde el pecho de Jasper para observarme y yo sonrío. Son realmente tiernos, la verdad es que me dan algo de envidia.

- Que conste que sé que acabarás conmigo, pero como te vas a enfadar si no te lo pido…

La cara de mi tía se ilumina con una sonrisa que recuerda demasiado a la del Joker de Batman y me hace retroceder un par de pasos, pero todo sea por tener contenta a la vidente de la familia. Jasper suspira ligeramente. Hasta él se huele lo que viene.

- ¡Quieres ayuda para vestirte! ¡Siempre fuiste más lista que tu madre! – exclama la pequeña duende, corriendo a mi lado. - ¡Vamos a mi cuarto! – añade, y antes de que me dé cuenta ya me ha subido en brazos hasta su vestidor, que es más grande que toda mi casa. En la habitación de al lado oigo reírse a Carlisle, que creo que una vez más intenta enseñar a Emmet a jugar al ajedrez. Pobre de mí…

Pero Alice ya ha empezado a revolver entre perchas, fundas de ropa, cajones y estanterías repletas de zapatos, y va dejando sobre el sofá de la habitación diferentes combinaciones. Ella sabe que si lo organiza Sarah, no será formal. Lo más serio que se puede esperar de ella es una partida de bolos, pero eso no la detiene. Le encanta vestirme y desvestirme, y maquillarme y peinarme como si fuese una muñeca, y yo me dejo porque así me da tiempo a mí para pensar y por lo menos, la tengo entretenida un rato.

Una risita me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – pregunta tía Rosalie, apoyada de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta.

- Todavía tengo tres horas hasta la fiesta – me encojo de hombros – y no quería quedarme en casa oyendo a mi padre recordarme que por mucho que él se haya quedado en los diecisiete, yo no tengo que desmadrarme ahora con los dieciocho…

Rosalie pone los ojos en blanco y va a sentarse sobre la alfombra, con las piernas cruzadas.

- Tú padre tiene tendencia a la exageración. Aunque yo no sé si preferiría a Alice en modo turbo…

- Cuando lo vives, te acabas decidiendo – respondo.

Voy a sentarme con ella, pero entonces aparece Alice, que creo que ya se ha dado por satisfecha con el desorden y ahora está dispuesta a usarme de maniquí. Me agarra por los brazos.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Venga, tienes muchas cosas que probarte!

Y empezamos. Vestidos de noche (_Alice, no creo que vaya a conocer al presidente hoy_), de cóctel (_Es un cumpleaños, no una boda_), minifaldas (_No creo que tu padre te deje salir así de casa…_), camisetas escotadas (_Si el chico es un poco alto, seguro que se pone las botas_), bailarinas, zapatos de salón, botas de tacón metálico _(¡Dios, parezco la novia de Van Helsing!_), sandalias bajas, sandalias altas, pañuelos para el cuello (_Si te aburres siempre puedes usarlo para ahorcarte_), camisas, chalecos…

Huelga decir que me paso dos horas cambiándome porque no combina, me hace culona o es incómodo. Alice refunfuña, se queja, protesta, y Rosalie se ríe y hace sus comentarios sarcásticos de siempre. Emmet y Jasper aparecen en la puerta justo cuando me estoy probando el último modelito de mi tía.

- Ése me gusta – truena la voz de Emmet mientras entra y se sienta junto a Rosalie.

- Es muy simple – se queja Alice.

- Al, va a su cumpleaños, no a conocer al Presidente – Jasper, con tono conciliador, se hace eco de las palabras de Rosalie.

- Como queráis, pero sois unos aguafiestas – gruñe ella, dejándose caer sobre la alfombra con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Por qué no te pruebas esto? – pregunta Rosalie, que lleva un buen rato curioseando entre la ropa de Alice que aún está en su sitio.

Yo me encojo de hombros y Jasper y Emmet se giran mientras me cambio. Como si ninguno de los dos me hubiese cambiado nunca un pañal…

- ¡Me gusta! – exclama Rosalie cuando termino de vestirme.

- Y a mí también, me pregunto por qué no lo he sacado antes… - musita Alice, pensativa.

- Estás muy bien, Ness – dice Emmet mientras Jasper asiente.

Genial, atenciones y más atenciones, ¿en qué punto me he convertido en Kate Moss? No entiendo cómo de repente hay tanta gente mirando mi pase de modelos.

Me miro al espejo. Es un vestido sencillo, marrón y blanco, de mangas largas y acampanadas, corto y con un poco de escote. Normal, pero me queda bien, y no es ni de lejos lo más exagerado para mi cumpleaños que me he probado hoy. Me gusta. Me miro los pies y entonces Alice suelta una exclamación y en un microsegundo ya está a mi lado sosteniendo un par de sandalias de cintas de cuero. Esto de que tengamos más o menos la misma constitución es todo un hallazgo. Me las calzo y me giro hacia ella.

- Es genial, gracias – digo y le doy un abrazo.

- Ah, no. Ahora tenemos que peinarte y eso – dice ella y yo suspiro. Era mucho pedir…

Jasper y Emmet se quedan conmigo mientras Alice y Rosalie me alisan el pelo, me lo recogen en una cola de caballo, y después me maquillan. Me dan tema de conversación y se burlan de mis pintas a medio preparar, y cuando las chicas terminan conmigo y yo creo que debo de parecer una muñeca, me miro en el espejo y descubro que, en realidad, soy yo sin muchos adornos. Realmente, tienen un don. Tengo que aprender a hacer eso en algún momento.

- Perfecta – clama Alice, feliz – Hala, lárgate, que Sarah va a llegar en dos minutos. Está a punto de aparecer por el camino.

Suelto una exclamación, me despido de todos con abrazos y bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras me desean que lo pase bien. Antes de salir de casa puedo oír a Alice:

- Espero que aprenda. ¡No podré ocuparme de su vestuario toda la vida! – dice, con tono melodramático.


	10. Chapter 10

_Muchachos, esto se termina u.u_

_Ésta es la última viñeta y por fin vamos a saber qué pasó después de esos impulsos hormonales que le dan a Nessie cuando está cerca de Jacob. ¿Qué creéis que será?_

_Espero que no os decepcione mucho._

_Besos de lobo,_

_Kira._

**10. Sentido común**

_18 (aún)_

Cuando llego a casa por la noche, me extraña que mamá y papá no estén esperándome. Supongo que ellos sabían lo de la fiesta y quién estaría y contarían con que Jacob o Seth me acompañasen a casa a la vuelta. Espero que no lleguen a enterarse de que me he largado sola, caminando por el bosque en mitad de la oscuridad. Ahora es cuando mis años de práctica para cerrar mi mente ante mi padre deberían servir para algo. Pero, seamos sinceros, no es eso lo que de verdad quiero mantener a salvo en mi cabecita.

_Que vergüenza._

Soy ridícula. No sé cómo ni por qué se me ha podido ocurrir besar a Jake. Por el amor de Dios, es casi mi familia. Es incestuoso. No me extrañaría que no quisiera volver a verme, hablarme o cualquier otra cosa. Lo único que espero es que tenga la delicadeza de no comentarlo. Sé que Seth y Leah se enterarán en cuanto se encuentren todos en forma de lobo de nuevo, pero lo que de verdad me preocupa son mis padres.

No creo que les gustase nada saber lo que ha pasado. Sobre todo a mi madre. Y si mi padre se entera, ella también lo hará, porque son incapaces de tener secretos entre ellos.

Me dejo caer sobre el sofá y cierro los ojos. _Ja_. Como si eso fuera a servir para algo…

Y casi en el mismo instante, alguien llama a la puerta de entrada.

Sí, grandes películas de terror empiezan con menos, lo sé, pero qué le vamos a hacer…

Me levanto pesadamente y abro. En el umbral no hay ningún loco con una sierra ni tampoco está la Bruja de Blair. Sólo está…

- ¿Pero tú te has vuelto loca? – dice Jacob, entrando sin que le invite con expresión incrédula.

- Pasa, adelante – digo sarcástica y molesta antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte a medianoche tú sola por el bosque?

- Las únicas cosas peligrosas por aquí cerca son familia mía, así que no creí que hubiese ningún problema – replico, enfadada. Soy la primera en decir que fue una locura, podría haber habido algún visitante de los que pasan de vez en cuando, y entonces habría tenido un problema, pero esa actitud paternalista que acaba de sacar me revienta el bazo.

- No es verdad y lo sabes. Pensé que eras un poco más sensata.

- Bah, olvídalo. No volverá a pasar.

- ¿No volverás a salir corriendo?

Nos miramos. No tengo muy claro lo que me está preguntando, pero estoy molesta y soy muy orgullosa, así que asiento y me siento de nuevo en el sofá, deseando que se vaya. Estoy incómoda teniéndolo tan cerca después de la escena de antes.

- ¿_Por qué_ saliste corriendo? – me pregunta, con un tono de voz más suave.

Yo levanto la mirada.

- Tú no te viste, Jake. No viste tu cara ni tus ojos. No tenía que haber hecho eso.

Él niega con la cabeza y se desparrama a mi lado.

- Lo siento. Me pillaste… desprevenido, es todo.

Yo entierro la cara en mis manos, echándome hacia delante. Estoy muerta de vergüenza.

- Sólo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que mis padres lo sepan, pensarán que estoy loca y mi madre intentará matarte y la verdad es que no me apetece…

Creo que sonríe, pero no lo sé porque no le veo la cara, aunque casi puedo imaginármela. Me pasa una mano por el pelo y yo me estremezco.

- Creo que tengo que contarte algo – dice.

El tono serio y no sus palabras es lo que me hace levantar la cabeza. Jake rara vez se pone tan serio y creo que él también está un poco cortado. Le observo, alentándole a hablar.

- Seguro que Seth te ha explicado lo de la imprimación. – asiento. Genial, seguro que ahora me caerá una charla sobre por qué nunca podríamos estar juntos. _Dios, qué humillante…_ - Bueno, pues te habrá explicado lo de Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared y Quil, entonces, aunque no te habrá hablado de lo mío.

Contengo un gemido. Por favor, como me diga que en realidad está imprimado de mi madre juro que salgo del país. Lo juro.

- Me imprimé de una chica hace años. No como enamoramiento… ella era muy joven y habría sido algo sucio. No, simplemente… necesitaba estar con ella, a su lado, todo el tiempo. No podía alejarme, eso me volvía ansioso. Todavía me pasa. - ¿_Todavía_? ¿Y yo por qué no sabía eso? – A nadie le hizo mucha gracia. Bueno, Seth me apoyó, ya sabes cómo es, pero todos los demás… Ninguno estaba muy contento.

Yo no digo nada. Estoy casi segura de que tanta divagación acabará llevando a algo que pueda interesarme. _Casi_.

Jake me mira esperando alguna reacción y yo a él también, pero esperando a que me diga algo más. Si esa es toda la historia, nunca debería hacerse novelista.

- Nessie, yo no estuve enamorado de tu madre. – _Oh, Dios, sí que fue ella…_ - Me imprimé de lo que llevaba dentro incluso cuando aún ni existía. - _¿Eh?_ – A tus padres no les hace ninguna gracia, pero son cosas de lobos que no se pueden evitar. Tu tía Rosalie casi explota cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba – se ríe entre dientes -. Intentó mantenerte lejos de mí todo lo que pudo al principio…

Eso sí me hace incorporarme del todo y el cuello me chasquea con un ruido bastante feo.

- ¿Cómo?

Sigue riéndose, pero ahora tiene algo de rojo en las mejillas. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Jake sonrojarse. Eso me hace reír a mí.

- ¿Te imprimaste… de mí? – pregunto. Juro que aún no lo he entendido bien.

- En cuanto naciste. Y es raro, porque hubo un momento en que llegué a odiarte. Ya sabes lo sufrido que fue tu parto.

- Sí, me han contado algo…

Ya no tengo tanta vergüenza. De hecho, me siento mejor, mucho mejor. Mis padres seguirán queriendo matarle, pero eso ya no parece tan malo como antes. Jake me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me acerca a él. Sonrío cuando me besa con cuidado, como pidiéndome permiso. Me hace recordar que yo no tuve tantos miramientos pocos minutos antes. Yo pongo mi mano en su nuca y su aliento abrasador me llena la boca.

- Espero que no lleguen tus padres – musita cuando nos separamos un poco.

- Bueno, ellos ya lo sabían, ¿no? – respondo, despreocupada, antes de volverle a besar.

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

_Venga, sólo porque es la última… ¿Un review recriminándome haber destrozado esta pobre pareja?_


	11. Epílogo y final

_Que conste que lo hago porque os he cogido cariño que si no… xD_

_No, la verdad es que quería cerrar la historia y vosotros me habéis dado la excusa perfecta. Os traigo el epílogo, y ahora sí que ya, después de esto, no va a haber más viñetas, porque ya me estoy sacando una de la manga xD_

_Y os lo quiero dedicar a todos los que me habéis seguido en esta historia, dejándome un review para quejaros de lo lentos que son este par, lo tierno que es Jacob (aw) o lo mucho que queríais que se besasen de una puñetera vez. Gracias, gracias, gracias. En serio._

_Yo soy la primera en saber la pereza que da escribir uno de esos, pero son muy motivacionales._

_Un beso._

_Nos veremos en próximas aventuras._

_Kira._

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

**11. Epílogo: Sin sentido**

_20 años (madura pero bella, claro)_

Tengo que admitir que no puedo quejarme. Quizás lo único malo es que la Universidad esté un poco lejos de mi casa, pero hasta eso se soluciona cuando puedes permitirte correr como una centella porque apenas tienes vecinos.

Nos hemos mudado a Alaska, cosa que al abuelo Charlie no le hizo mucha gracia, pero que al final tuvo que aceptar. Carlisle y Esme están trabajando allí de profesores, lo cual es un poco raro, porque su apariencia les permitiría ser incluso alumnos si así lo quisiesen, pero tienen a todo el mundo tan encandilado que no creo que nadie vaya a cuestionarles, la verdad.

Tío Jasper está estudiando Derecho, porque dice que le parece una inmundicia haber peleado en una guerra y dedicarse a traficar con documentaciones falsas y no tener ni puñetera idea de cómo defenderse ante un tribunal, cosa poco probable que necesitemos, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte. Y tía Alice está feliz porque ha encontrado un trabajo que puede hacer en casa: se dedica a diseñar ropa. Y me tiene a mí de conejillo de indias. A veces me dan ganas de matarla…

Tío Emmet y tía Rosalie decidieron que volver a la Universidad otra vez, no era para ellos, y han decidido hacerse un viajecito alrededor del mundo. Oye, los que tienen la suerte de poder, que aprovechen. Yo habría ido con ellos de no ser porque papá y mamá no quisieron dejarme…

Ah, sí, mamá y papá. Creo que es la única parte de mi actual vida que quizás me acabe volviendo loca del todo. Yo estoy en segundo año, ellos también. Y lo de vernos igualados en autoridad y fingida edad en determinados entornos creo que los carcome por dentro. Claro, si alguien me pregunta si iré a la fiesta X ese fin de semana, ellos no pueden decirme que ni de coña, que tengo que estudiar, delante del resto de mis compañeros. Es bastante divertido. Para el mundo exterior, ellos son mis primos y no mis padres. Y mi padre es lo mejor de todo, porque según lo que nos ha contado a mamá y a mí estando de caza, ahora tiene que enfadarse por el doble de pensamientos libidinosos hacia su chicas. Es un posesivo compulsivo, pero merece la pena sólo por ver qué cara se le queda.

¡Mira, mira! Como ahora. Si las miradas matasen, Jeremy ya estaría en el infierno. No es que me caiga especialmente simpático, pero el mal humor de mi padre es más de lo que le deseo a nadie. Si hasta mamá se está partiendo de risa…

Sacudo la cabeza, divertida, y me apuro a recoger mis cosas y salir de clase. Mis padres no se molestan porque no les espere, más bien se burlan silenciosamente, porque cuando la última clase del día acaba, siempre salgo corriendo. Sólo para encontrarme con…

- ¡Enana! – exclama, cogiéndome por la cintura según me planto ante él. Sus ojos negros brillan cálidos y felices. No llevamos nada bien lo de estar separados después de haber estado tan juntos todo el tiempo de toda la vida.

Me besa y sus labios queman sobre los míos. Apenas va abrigado porque dice que no tiene frío y que la ropa le molesta, y yo no digo nada porque en el fondo, cuando estoy con Jake, el disimulo pierde todo su sentido. No me importa lo que puedan pensar o decir, aunque ya tenga una idea aproximada por todas las miradas que recibimos siempre que viene a buscarme. Sólo se lo he presentado a Katrina y Henry, porque en el fondo son los únicos con los que de verdad he trabado amistad aquí, y la verdad es que Jacob se lleva especialmente bien con ellos (que, por cierto, son esa pareja que acaba de salir y nos ha sonreído burlona; estudian Antropología conmigo). Quizás tenga algo que ver ese gusto antinatural y compartido de Kat y Jake por los coches. Nadie lo diría, pero Kat me recuerda mucho a tía Rose, le encanta llenarse de aceite para motor.

- ¿Una clase entretenida? – me pregunta cuando nos separamos (no mucho, sólo lo necesario para poder hablar y vernos las caras a la vez).

- Bastante. Hemos discutido las tradiciones licántropas en las tribus de indígenas americanos. He estado bastante despistada – respondo, con una sonrisa enorme. Acabo de ver salir a Jeremy y sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol y creo que esa mirada me ha taladrado un pulmón. _Ay_.

- Estáis dando el espectáculo – susurra mamá saliendo de la mano con papá, los últimos, como siempre.

- Cuándo no… - oigo musitar a mi padre.

Les miro con expresión furibunda.

- Ja, y lo dicen los reyes del melodrama – replica Jake. A veces se me olvida que él vivió toda la historia casi con ellos. La verdad es que casi nunca lo hablamos.

- Jeremy piensa que eres demasiado viejo para Nessie – comenta mi padre como golpe de vuelta.

Pero Jake se encoge de hombros.

- Mayor y más sabio. – suspira con resignación mientras yo le miro sorprendida. ¿Dónde está esa agresividad nata suya? – Y más fuerte, así que como se pase un pelo contigo le parto la cara.

Suspiro aliviada. Menos mal, ya pensaba que quizás estaba madurando…

Jake me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me mantiene apretada contra él mientras echamos a andar con mis padres, de vuelta a casa. Seguramente, tanto los abuelos como mis tíos ya estén allí.

- ¿Y tu coche, Jacob? –pregunta papá, deteniéndose ante su idolatrado Volvo.

- Hoy volveremos dando un paseo. Tanya me lo pidió para no sé qué. Prefiero no saberlo, voy a tener que meterle un buen par de manguerazos a la tapicería para quitarle el olor…

La tan esperada mueca escéptica de papá no llega. En vez de eso, mantiene los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal mientras mira a Jake. Lo que sea que él está pensando, lo tiene lo suficientemente sorprendido como para dejarlo sin palabras y yo los miro a ambos interrogante. Mamá, por el contrario, ya parece de vuelta de todo, me da un beso en la mejilla e insta a mi padre a que se meta al coche y la lleve a casa.

Cuando los vemos perderse por la carretera, Jake tira de mí hacia el pequeño bosque que empieza en la linde de la facultad y vuelve a atraparme en su abrazo.

- ¿De qué iba eso? – pregunto, un poco mosqueada. Lo de ser la última en enterarme no me hace ni puñetera gracia.

- Cosas de chupasangre.

- No me mientas. Seré bajita, pero cabreada me crezco.

- No hace falta que me lo jures – musita él, pero, aun así, no contesta a mi pregunta.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. No tengo ni idea de en qué estará pensando, pero yo sólo puedo preguntarme acerca de eso que tanto me oculta. Me está empezando a poner nerviosa, ¿tan malo es?

Y, de repente, por un momento me paralizo. Jake se detiene y me mira preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Ay, no. – gimo.

- ¿No qué?

- ¡No! ¿Es que nadie aprendió nada de la experiencia con mi madre? – protesto en voz baja.

- Me estás empezando a poner nervioso.

- Tú no vas a pedirme que me case contigo ahora, ¿no? – intento asegurarme.

Jake me mira con una expresión tan neutra que sólo me hunde un poco más en la miseria.

- ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta de que al lado Swan de la familia no le gustan las bodas? ¡Va con los genes! – me quejo, cada vez sintiéndome peor. Con lo sensible que es Jake para algunas cosas… esto no creo que contribuya a mejorar su ego.

Me llevo una mano a la frente intentando calmarme y le miro. Ahora más que preocupado parece asustado y eso ya acaba de minarme la moral del todo. Voy hasta él y me abrazo a su cintura, apoyando todo mi cuerpo en el suyo.

- Por favor, dime algo – le pido.

- Es que… tengo miedo de que me pegues.

Me separo para mirarle y comprobar que habla en serio. ¿Pero qué…?

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quieres que me rompa una mano? – pregunto sin entender, y algo en mis palabras le hacer reírse divertido - ¿Qué?

- Nada. De manos rotas deberías preguntarle a tu madre, pero nada más.

Me lo anoto mentalmente. Esa historia sí que quiero oírla.

- ¿Y lo otro?

Jake suspira y me envuelve con sus brazos, aunque yo creo que más bien es una forma de asegurarse de que no me largue corriendo.

- En realidad quería contarte algo.

Guarda silencio unos minutos y yo me pongo en lo peor. ¿Se puede saber qué leches…?

- Tú y yo ya estamos casados.

Vale, eso sí que _no_ me lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué?

- La pulsera que llevas – me miro la muñeca. La pulsera de cuero trenzado lleva ahí toda mi vida, no recuerdo ningún momento en que no la tuviese puesta – es un símbolo quileute de compromiso. Es… es, bueno, como una alianza. En realidad lo que hoy quería explicarte era eso, pero me has hundido un poco el momento.

Yo no sé qué decir. Mamá me dijo que ése fue el primer regalo que Jake me hizo, cuando todavía era un bebé, y lo que de verdad estaba haciendo era casarse conmigo. Hay que joderse (con perdón).

- ¿Te casaste conmigo cuando todavía llevaba pañales y encima sin mi permiso? – hago una síntesis para que termine de confirmármelo.

Jake asiente, nervioso. Por un momento se me olvida el cúmulo de sensaciones para pensar en lo mono que está cuando no sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación. Luego, vuelvo al punto donde me he desviado.

- En algunos países eso es pedofilia – es lo único que barboto.

Hasta a mí me fascina la estupidez tan grande que acabo de decir. Aunque él parece más aliviado, por lo menos no me he largado corriendo y llamándole de todo.

No sé qué pensar, en serio. Debería sentirme molesta porque se hubiese tomado esas libertades cuando yo ni siquiera podía defenderme, pero, en el fondo, la idea me resulta tierna. Quizás no ha sido un modo de intentar atarme a él desde el principio, sino un modo de demostrarme que él estaba atado a mí pasara lo que pasase. Y eso es algo bueno. Estrecho un poco más el abrazo y le beso en el hombro, que es lo que me pilla a la altura. A veces pienso que de verdad se debe de destrozar la espalda cada vez que quiere besarme.

- ¿Estás enfadada? – me pregunta en voz baja. Debe de haber notado mi respiración más calmada, pero no puede verme la cara y eso siempre lo vuelve inquieto.

- No.

- ¿Molesta?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Triste?

- No.

Siento una de sus grandes manazas acariciarme el pelo y su pecho se sacude en un suspiro aliviado mal disimulado.

Y ahora sí que caigo en la cuenta de que es perfecto. Él no, no flipéis, que no deja de ser un tío, pero sí el _momento_. Estamos en mitad de ninguna parte, completamente solos tanto de cuerpo como de mente, y eso es algo que no se da muy a menudo. En mitad de un bosque como en el que prácticamente ambos nos hemos criado, y estamos _juntos_.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? - obviamente debe de haber notado cómo me he tensado en sus brazos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruza mi cara. No tengo ni idea de qué cara va a poner, pero me separo un poquito para comprobarlo. Esto va a ser entretenido.

- En que no hemos tenido noche de bodas.

Creo que acaba de atragantarse con su propia saliva, ese color rojo no puede ser sano. Me río.

- Oye, tranquilo. Podemos volver a casa con calma y sentarnos un rato en el porche, no hagas nada para lo que no estés preparado. Tampoco quiero que mi padre tenga que defender mi honor. O Leah el tuyo. – bromeo y un ligero matiz burlón tiñe mis palabras. Por lo general suele ser él quien me pone roja a mí, así que es un alivio pillarle desprevenido en algún momento.

Ya estoy dispuesta a seguir caminando cuando él tira de mi mano y me devuelve a la presa que son sus brazos, sin dejarme marchar.

- No voy a quejarme – me sonríe antes de besarme un poquito más fieramente de lo normal. De hecho, bastante más fieramente, porque cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos tirados en el suelo y creo que tengo hormigas en la espalda.

¿Y el frío? Pues ni idea, Jake es como una estufa. Con dobles sentidos y todo. Discretamente, sus manos se deslizan por debajo de mi abrigo y mi camiseta, y todas las caricias y los besos comienzan a volverse más audaces que nunca.

- Tampoco creo que vayan a echarnos de menos por ahora – musita ahogado con los labios contra mi cuello.

Sinceramente, espero que tenga razón, porque creo que esto va para largo…


End file.
